I'll Be The Best
by DragonRiderNT
Summary: This story is about five year old Astrid and how she decides to become the best warrior in Berk.
1. Chapter 1: Tomorrow will be the big day

**Hi! So here's my new fanfiction. I really like the idea. So I hope I'll write it well. In this story, I'll use some scenes from Dragons: Defenders of Berk "Fright of Passage". If you want you can rewatch that episode. Please send me reviews and enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter 1: Tomorrow will be the big day**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

Finally, that day had arrived. I waited for this really long. Tomorrow will be my birthday and my parents will give me my VERY OWN BATTLE AXE. Vikings have a tradition. When their child becomes 5 years old, they gave him or her battle axe as a present. Snotlout, Twins, and even Fishlegs got one. And only Hiccup hadn't got an axe. And it's not because he is little. He hadn't got his axe because his father, our Chief, and all village thinks that he will kill himself with it.

My friends were playing "Battles". The game are playing little Vikings. When they are under 5 year they are fighting without any weapon. And when they became 5 years old and get their own axes they already began to fight with axes.

When I approached them Tuffnut and Ruffnut were fighting. They were best fighters without axe because they were fighting with each other all time. Snotlout was the best fighter with the axe because he was the oldest one and he got the axe earlier than others. Fishlegs, he really didn't care about "Battles". Since he found a Book of Dragons he was studying it all day. And what about Hiccup, all day he was helping Gobber in Blacksmith's shop and he didn't talk with us.

"Hey, guys!" I said running to them.

"Hi Astrid!" said Tuffnut fighting with Ruffnut. He was sitting on her and breaking her hand.

"Okay, okay I surrender," said Ruffnut. Tuffnut let her go and when she stood up. She dumped Tuffnut to the ground and said. "I win."

"Hey! That's not fair! You cheated!" said Tuffnut. Trying to remove Ruffnut's foot from his chest.

"There are no rules in this game. So that means I win!" said Ruffnut and removed her foot from Tuffnut's chest.

"Soooo, I want to remind you that tomorrow is my birthday and my parents are throwing a party. Also, you can see how I'll get my axe," I said.

"Yeah we'll come," said Ruffnut choking Tuffnut.

"I will come too," said Snotlout putting axe on his shoulder.

"And what about you Fishlegs," I asked Fishlegs who was sitting under the tree and studying the Book of Dragons.

"Umm, I don't know. Now I'm studying really interesting dragon. He is spitting boiling water to his victims! So I don't know, If I'll have time I'll come," said Fishlegs and continued to read his book.

"That's cool that you will finally get your axe. And we already can hold a tournament of fights with axes!" said Snotlout.

"Will you fight with me?" asked Tuffnut.

"Um, I think I'll try." I wasn't good at fighting and sometimes my friends were laughing at me. I was trying hard, but I was weak and I had never won. I was thinking that if I get my axe, I'll be better and I can win.

I prepared to fight. When the fight began Tuffnut began to push me. I was trying to not fall. But he put footboard and then pushed me. I fall and Tuffnut stood proudly putting his foot on my chest.

"Loser! Loser! Loser! " were crying all kids.

I stood up hang head and said sadly mumbling.

"I have to go, um, see you tomorrow, at my party."

I turned and ran to my house crying. I was hoping that when tomorrow I'll get my axe, everything will change.

 **So that's it. I hope you liked the beginning of the story. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Astrid's party

**Hi! So here's the new chapter. Please review and enjoy the story:)**

 **Note: There is a line when scene changes.**

 **Chapter 2: Astrid's party**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

I woke up early today. Finally, today is my birthday, and soon I'll get my axe. I was really happy. I quickly get up from my bed and began to wear my clothes. All night I was polishing my helmet and now it was shining. I opened my chest and took off my shoulder armors and my skirt with spikes. Today I needed to look perfect. I wore all my clothes, braided my hair and went down.

My mother was getting ready for today's party. The party was beginning at 3 o'clock. When I went down she was making Yak butter parfait and Yak chops with a light dusting of paprika-infused wheatgrass. I ate my breakfast and get out of the home.

It was a sunny day outside and I was feeling really good. I was jumping, running and smiling. Everyone was wishing me good things and saying that they definitely will be on my axe ceremony.

I was going to Snotlout's and twin's houses when suddenly I hit Hiccup. He was writing something in his notebook.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hiccup," I said. He picked his notebook.

"It's okay, don't worry," he said and then raised his head. "Wow! You…you look really beautiful."

He was staring at me so I said.

"Thanks. If you want you can come to my party today."

"I…I think I'll come," he said putting his hand on his neck.

"Great! So meet you at my house, at 3 o'clock," I said and continued my road.

* * *

Everyone had come to my party and Hiccup was there too. He was standing in the corner, trying that no one noticed him. I decided to went and see how he is.

"These yak chops are amazing," said Snotlout to me. "Your mom is the best cook in Archipelago."

Then he noticed Hiccup and said.

"What is he doing here?" He turned to Hiccup. "What? Do you get lost going to Blacksmith's shop? " Said Snotlout jeering Hiccup and began to laugh with twins.

"Stop laughing! I invited him! He is my guest, like you all!" I angrily said to Snotlout.

"Why are you protecting him?" He turned to twins. "Oh, I know! Maybe she fell in love with Hiccup!"

And they all began to laugh.

"What are you talking about? I even don't want to be his friend!" I said angrily and turned. Hiccup wasn't there. I noticed that he was going out.

"Hiccup why are you going?" I asked.

"I think I'm not a pleasant guest for you." He answered.

"But, I…" He hung his head and left.

I didn't mean what I say. I only wanted that Snotlout left me alone. I was feeling bad.

"Astrid, dear, it's time for your ceremony," said my mother.

I went to the center of the room. All my guests gathered around me. My dad stood in front of me. He was holding my future axe. I sit on my knee.

"Today you, Astrid Hofferson, are becoming 5 years old. And it's time to give you our family axe. This axe had carried our ancestors and will carry our heirs. Carrying this axe you carry all of us with you. Let it help you in the battle."

Saying that my dad gave me my axe. Now everything will change.

 **So that's it. I hope you liked it. Have a nice day and until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: My first fight with the axe

**Hi! So here's the third chapter. Please review and as always enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3: My first fight with the axe**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

I woke up, wore my clothes, and took my axe. All night I was practicing with it. I was trying to attack and defense. And there was a chance that I today I can win. I went down and ate my breakfast. When I get out from the house, the first thing that I wanted to do, it was apologize to Hiccup for yesterday.

He was at Blacksmith's shop working on his invention. He was really good at those things.

"Um, hi Hiccup," I said but he hadn't turned. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean that, I only wanted that Snotlout left me alone," I continued but he still wasn't turning. "I hope that you will forgive me." He hadn't turned so I left.

I was really feeling bad for yesterday. All night I was thinking about what I said. I really hurt him and if he will not forgive me, I'll not be surprised.

I went to my friends. They were playing "Battles" again, but this time with axes. Tuffnut and Snotlout were fighting with each other. And as always Snotlout won.

"Hi Astrid," said Snotlout standing on Tuffnut. I was still a bit angry at him.

"Hi guys," I said.

"Do you want to fight with me with your new axe?" Asked Snotlout removing his foot from Tuffnut's chest.

"Um, I think I'll try," I said and got ready for the fight.

When the fight began Snotlout attacked. I defended. Then again he attacked, and I defended. Yesterday's practicing was working. Then I attacked and Snotlout defended. I had never persisted this long. I was getting happy. I was attacking with more enthusiasm. Suddenly Snotlout raised his axe upon his head and with all strength hit where I was standing. I barely escaped. The axe was stuck in the ground and I was sitting three centimeters away from it.

"What are you doing?!" I cried angrily. "You could kill me!"

"But I hadn't," said Snotlout putting his axe on the shoulder. "And also I win."

"That's not fair to hit that hard!" I cried. My heart was beating hard.

"This game has no rules, so I win," he said. "Even if I hadn't hit that hard. You wouldn't win, because you're a little weak loser."

"I'm not a loser!" I stood up and cried.

"And who are you?" Asked Snotlout laughing.

"I'm…I'm," I didn't know what to answer. So I ran away.

I went home. My uncle, Finn Hofferson, was eating his launch. He was one of the best warriors in Berk. He was more known as Fearless Fin Hofferson. I was wishing that someday I could become like him.

"Hi uncle Finn," I said hang head in a sad voice. I put my axe on the table and sat on the chair.

"What happened Astrid?" asked my uncle Fin.

"Nothing," I answered putting my hands on the table and lying on them.

"I know when something is wrong with my warrior Astrid," he said trying to stimulate me.

"I'm not a warrior."

"What are you talking about? When you get bigger, you'll be one of the best warriors in Berk."

"I can't win in a fight without a weapon and I can't win in a fight with an axe. I'm weak. I can't become a warrior. I'm… I'm no one." I can't keep all that in myself anymore. I would never become a warrior.

"You're not a no one. You're a Hofferson. And the warrior doesn't need to be strong physically, the warrior need to be strong mentally."

"It's easy to say for you. You're the best warrior in the Berk."

"If it's that important for you I can train you."

"Really?" I wasn't believing what I heard.

"Your training begins tomorrow in the morning."

"Thank you! Thank you very much." I ran to my uncle hugged him and then remembered that warriors aren't acting like that, went back and stood straight. My uncle laughed and hugged me. I ran to my room and began to practice.

 **So that's it. I hope you enjoyed the story. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: The training

**Hello! Here's the new chapter. In this chapter, scenes will change often, because here will be presented some parts of Astrid's training. Also, I don't know in what genre to put my story. Please help me in that and enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter 4: The training**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

"Astrid! Astrid, wake up!" I yawned, sat on my bed and rubbed my eyes. It was calling uncle Finn. I got really excited. I get up from my bed, quickly wore my clothes, braided my hair, took my axe and get down.

"Good morning uncle Finn!" He was eating his breakfast. I sat next to him and put my axe on the table.

"Good morning Astrid. Your training has begun. First of all, all warriors need to eat well. We all began our morning with good and healthy breakfast."

My uncle was eating chicken. I wasn't hungry, because of excitement. So I took a piece of bread from the table and began to eat it.

* * *

"This is training area, Astrid. Here are training all warriors of Berk. Someday you will grow and here you will pass your dragon training." He squatted watching on me. "And I know that you will be the best and you will get the honor of killing your first dragon in front of the entire village."

We were standing in the middle of big, round area. There were many big doors. How I understood they were for keeping dragons. The roof was from the strong net. Vikings made that because dragons always wanted to fly away during dragon training. Also, there were targets for throwing axes.

He stood up putting his hands on his hips.

"So let's start our training. Run 10 circles!"

* * *

I was trying to do push-ups, but I always was falling to the ground. My arms were weak. They were not muscular like Snotlout's. I was trying again, but I was falling to the ground. My uncle noticed my efforts and said.

"Put your legs together. Look straight. Your hands width of the shoulders." I did what he said. "Try now."

I tired. It was really easier to do and I already wasn't falling. I did one push-up, then two, three, four, and finally five. I sat on my knees and exhaled.

"Excellent, Astrid!" I smiled.

* * *

After warming up I began to try hit targets with my axe. My axe was big and a bit heavy. I was throwing it, but it wasn't even reaching the target. I was picking it up and trying again. My uncle was watching attentively.

"Your problem is that you're not taking aim. Close your one eye and watch closely to target. And then throw your axe." I did what he said and this time I hit the target. Of course not in the middle, but at least my axe wasn't stuck in the ground.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I was jumping from happiness.

"It's good, but it's not the best. You need to practice more," said my uncle.

I became serious and continued to practice.

* * *

It was already becoming dark and it was time to go home. My palms were aching. They were red, I wiped them when I was throwing the axe. My uncle noticed that and said.

"That's why we do like this." He swathed my arms.

I went home and went upstairs to my room. I didn't eat something, because I wasn't hungry. I lied to my bed. My all body was aching, but this was the best day of my life.

 **So that's it. I hope you liked this chapter. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Flightmare's attack

**Hi everyone. So here's the new chapter. Sorry for posting it a bit late. This is the chapter where I'm using a scene from "Fright of Passage". If you want you can watch that episode again. Also, I think that the next chapter will be the last one. Maybe I'll post it from a week, or earlier if I can. Okay, stop talking (or writing). Enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter 5: Flightmare's attack**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

I woke up, excited about the new day. I got ready and went downstairs. No one was there. I went outside and there was no one too. I didn't understand what was happening.

Near Blacksmith's shop, I noticed Gobber.

"Hi Gobber," I said running to him.

"Oh, hi lass," he answered turning to me.

"Maybe you know what's happening?" It wasn't normal that at this hour no one was outside.

"Today will come Flightmare, so everyone is hiding," he said entering his shop.

"Who's Flightmare?" I asked him watching from his window. I had never heard that name.

"It's a glowing dragon that comes to Berk with Aurvandil's Fire once ten years. Legend has it that the Flightmare is so terrifying, it actually freezes its prey in their tracks," he said beginning his work.

"Woooow. Thanks, Gobber. See you later!" I said and left.

"Bye," said Gobber continuing his work.

I decided to kill that dragon. It would be perfect. Everyone was scared of him and if I kill him, no one would laugh at me anymore.

So I went home and began to practice.

* * *

It was already night, and I was sitting in my room when suddenly a viking cried.

"Aurvandil's Fire! All Berkians to the safety of your homes!"

I watched from my window and saw Aurvandil's fire. That meant the Flightmare is already here. Then another viking cried.

"It's too late! The Flightmare is here! The Flightmare is here!"

I went outside and noticed how one of our warriors was blowing a horn as an alert signal. Then he cried to viking next to him.

"Oh, don't look at it!"

Your eyes were hurting if you were watching to Flightmare. He was very bright. Then a viking ran by my side crying.

"Save yourselves! The Flightmare is upon us!"

I hold my axe tighter and went forward determined. But Uncle Finn stopped me.

"Oh, no, you don't Astrid," he said watching me strictly. I watched to him determined. "This is not a battle for you," saying that he put his hand on my cheek. "Not yet anyway."

Then he turned and said.

"You wait here. Your Uncle Finn is just going to make sure this nasty dragon doesn't destroy Berk again."

He ran to Flightmare. And then, after few seconds he got lost from my sigh and I only could hear this words.

"Here I am, ungodly beast! Fearless Finn Hofferson! I've been waiting ten years for this moment. Come and get me, if you dare!"

I couldn't see something, but after few minutes a viking ran forward us crying.

"It's Fearless Finn! He just... froze!"

It couldn't be possible. My uncle Finn is Fearless. He can't be afraid of a dragon. I didn't believe what I was hearing.

"Don't say anything. The little one will hear," one viking whispered to another.

They were talking about me. I got angry and decided to show them that Hoffersons are fearless. I raised my axe, but something stopped it. I turned and it was Gobber.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that wee axe, Astrid," he said and let my axe.

I couldn't keep all that in me anymore, so I screamed loudly. Then I began to whisper.

"I'll take revenge for you Uncle Finn. I'll kill that dragon! I'll be the best warrior in Berk. I'll be the best! For you Uncle Finn. I'll be the best, for you..."

I was whispering that words all the time. I would take revenge for him. I would kill that dragon!

 **End of chapter. I hope you liked it. Please say me what you think and until next time:)**


	6. Chapter 6: Everything had changed

**Hello! The last chapter is here. I think that you all have seen the new looks of characters from How to train your dragon: The Hidden World (HTTYD3). If you haven't, visit my Twitter account ( /DragonRiderNT), I have all photos there. I think that I'll write a fanfiction about their new outfits.**

 **What about the story. This is the last chapter and I hope you'll like the end of story.**

 **Chapter 6: Everything had changed**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

I ran away and went to Training area. It was already midnight. Above my head was full moon and stars were shining. There was silence. I slowly entered Training area.

I can't believe that my uncle, Fearless Finn Hofferson, was frozen with fear. He couldn't be afraid of that stupid dragon. He was the best warrior in Berk, he was FEARLESS!

I began to throw my axe to targets. I hit in the middle, but I hadn't mood to rejoice. I was angry at that dragon. My family name was ruined by that dragon! And he killed Uncle Finn!

I continued to train. Now I wanted to kill that dragon more.

I couldn't forget my Uncle's words. "Here I am, ungodly beast! Fearless Finn Hofferson! I've been waiting ten years for this moment. Come and get me, if you dare!" And I began to repeat these words. "Here I am, ungodly beast! Fearless Astrid Hofferson! I've been waiting ten years for this moment. Come and get me, if you dare!"

I wanted to look into eyes of that beast. I wanted to look into eyes of the one who killed my uncle. I wanted to take revenge. And I wanted these words to be the last thing he ever would hear.

I can't hold all that in me anymore. I was angry and sad at the same time. I was boiling from inside. I sat on the ground, hugged my knees and began to cry.

* * *

Yesterday I went home late and lied on my bed, but I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about all that. There was a mess in my head.

Sun already was rising so I decided to go outside. I thought it will help me to forget everything. I got ready and went downstairs. Mom and Dad weren't there. They were at Uncle Finn's funerals.

At night lying on my bed, I heard them talking about how Uncle Finn froze. After hearing all that I still didn't believe.

It was a sunny day. I decided to begin my training. On the way to Training area I met Hiccup.

"Um, hi Astrid. I wanted to say I'm really sorry for your uncle. He was a good man and a really good warrior." I stopped, but I didn't raise my head to watch him.

"Um, I want to ask. Is that right that he froze with fear?" When he said that I couldn't hand my anger. Putting my axe on his trout I cried.

"My uncle was fearless! He wasn't afraid of anything! He would never be afraid of that STUPID DRAGON!" Hiccup felt on the ground when I was crying on him. He was very afraid of me, his heart was beating very hard, he couldn't breathe. I took my axe from his throat and continued my road.

When I was near Training area I met Snotlout and other kids.

"Hey, Astrid," said Snotlout.

"What do you want," I rudely answered him. I hated that kid.

"We hadn't seen you already two days. Wanna play 'Battles'? "I thought it will distract me from all this mess. So I agreed.

I got ready to battle. Snotlout took his axe and laughing got on battle position. The fight has begun. We were spinning watching each other carefully and waiting for a good moment to attack. Snotlout said laughing.

"Be careful Astrid and don't freeze with fear. Is not it Hoffersons love to freeze." Twins and Snotlout began to laugh. I was furious. I ran to Snotlout hit his feet and put my axe on his throat.

"If you dare to laugh on my uncle, you will stay without your head!" He was frozen with fear. Twins stopped laughing. "Anyone else wants to say something?" There was silence. "Good."

 **Epilogue**

Begging from that day Astrid's life has changed. She was training all day and never having fun. Astrid wasn't a kid anymore, she was a future warrior of Berk. And she waited when a war of her parents will become her.

That continued until a person who she loved changed her.

 **End of story. I hope you liked it. I think that epilogue is giving the story a bittersweet or maybe even a happy ending. My next fanfiction will be a one-shot and it will be after HTTYD2. Please say me what you think and until next time:)**


End file.
